What Could Have Been
by SlimJim0321
Summary: Because of the key that Phoebe's daughter was supposed to hold, Phoebe goes back and foward to a reality where just a simple event changes everything. Will she get her daughter out of the reality and bring her to where she was supposed to exist?R/R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I don't own Charmed thank you very much.  
  
A/N: Wyatt is five, Leo is still an elder, and Paige is dating around.  
  
What could have been  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You don't ever wonder?" Penny asked, standing in her glow of ghostly light. Phoebe sat Indian style on the floor at her grandmother's feet, holding a cup of coffee between her two hands. She looked down at the floor, and looked back up again.  
  
"Grams, what are you doing here? What are you up too?" Phoebe asked, staying calm in her tone. Grams smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Can't a beautiful woman check on her gorgeous granddaughter once in a while?" Grams asked plainly. Phoebe smiled, and let out a chuckle.  
  
"Well, including that you're a ghost, well, being just you, you're up to something." Phoebe stated, looking up at Penny scolding. Penny shook her head, her eyes wondered around the room.  
  
"No, no it's nothing really, I, just-" Phoebe cut in, knowing Penny rarely told her the truth.  
  
"Grams, I know you tell as many lies as you have husbands, spill." Phoebe ordered, keeping a playful tone in her voice. Penny signed, tilting her head and focusing on Phoebe.  
  
"Honey, something's wrong." Grams stated. Phoebe stood, recognizing Penny finally told the truth.  
  
"What? Is it Leo?" Phoebe asked worriedly. "Should I call Piper?" She asked again. Grams shook her head.  
  
"No, No Phoebe it's not about Piper. Or Leo, or Paige or Wyatt even. It's about you, and well, the past." Grams answered. A quiet hush fell over the room, as Phoebe thought. It didn't take her long to realize what this little reunion was about. Cole.  
  
"Grams, tell me now. What the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked. "Did he come back? That son of a bitch I can't believe he came back!" Phoebe assumed, now pacing at a nervous step. Penny shook her head.  
  
"No, Phoebe, it's not that." Grams corrected. Phoebe stopped. Her brown hair hung at her shoulders, and her eyes stared at Penny.  
  
"What is it?" She asked curiously, more anxious than anything else. Grams looked down.  
  
"There was a mistake, Phoebe. A mistake." Grams paused there, trying to prepare for Phoebe's reaction.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, now almost completely clueless. Grams took in a breath.  
  
"You and Cole. It wasn't meant to end. There's a force missing on the side of good." Grams elaborated. Phoebe paused. She didn't know what to think. But she knew, Cole wasn't good.  
  
"Cole's not good Grams. Maybe he tried to be, but he wasn't. Things worked out for the best, Cole would have betrayed us again-" Grams cut her off, shaking her head.  
  
"Phoebe, it's not Cole. The force isn't Cole." Penny stated. Phoebe tilted her head, her eyebrows extended higher than their natural arch.  
  
"Grams, What are you talking about?" She asked. Penny stared at Phoebe, taking a second to recollect herself.  
  
"You and Cole, you were supposed to have a child." She started. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"We almost did, and it's sure a damn good thing because the baby wasn't even part of me. Or him for the matter. That thing was pretty far from good." Phoebe exclaimed. Grams shook her head.  
  
"That was a mistake as well. Phoebe, you and him were supposed to have a child, a real child. It was supposed, it was supposed to play a huge part in the outcome of the world. It doesn't exist now." Penny elaborated. Phoebe still had a blank stare on her face.  
  
"What? We have Wyatt, now grams its fine." Phoebe rushed. Grams shook her head.  
  
"No, Phoebe it's not fine. Wyatt will have his battles of his own. But he doesn't have the kind of power that your child should have." Grams said, still remaining calm. Phoebe shook her head and looked down.  
  
"Is that what all that, Oh Phoebe don't you ever wonder what if bullshit was about? Gram's, Cole and I are OVER. In fact, we are so far over that he's dead and vanquished thank you. And he is not, I repeat, not coming back." Phoebe said, her temper starting to come into context. Grams shook her head.  
  
"It's not Cole." Grams stated. Phoebe put her face in her hands.  
  
"Just get to the point, grams please." Phoebe pleaded. He head still skipped over the message Grams was trying to deliver.  
  
"The elders and a couple of us up here could cast a spell so you'd have enough time to go into what could have been the future, and get your child and come back into present day. It's up to you though. You're right, Piper did have Wyatt, and he could be strong enough, and might acquire the type of power he needs too. But, I'm not completely sure that's what's going to happen." Grams explained. Phoebe looked up, and rubbed her temples. Stress immediately formulated its way into her body.  
  
"I'm not sure Grams. It's, so, not right." Phoebe answered. Penny smiled and nodded.  
  
"To you, but then again, you haven't seen your child. Call me when you decide. Try to hurry." Grams said before disappearing. Phoebe stood, staring at the now empty space that Penny was now not in. She immediately went downstairs to consult her sisters.  
  
"I, I have no idea what to tell you." Piper stammered. Phoebe held her head with her hands, staring down at the floor.  
  
"This is ridicules! What do the elder's think we are? First, first of all they take our sister away, well that was actually after a number of things on the list. They kept mom and grams from letting us know about Paige anyway. Then, then they take away almost every form of love we could get. Now, they want me to go into some twisted version of now, just to get my kid so it can help THEM prosper?" Phoebe yelled. Her voice was intense. Paige nodded.  
  
"I know it's hard, Phoebe. But you need to think about this, and I don't think me and Piper have the answer." Paige suggested. Phoebe stared at her for a second, then looked to Piper. Piper rolled her lips, and nodded. She gave Phoebe a hug, and watched Phoebe grab her coat silently and walk out the door.  
  
Phoebe knelt at Prue's grave. Tear's streamed down her face.  
  
"Prue, why can't you be here?" Phoebe asked in a soft whisper through the overcast day. She got no reply. She looked down, hoping for maybe some sort of sign. Nothing. She stood up, and walked through the site. She passed the Ks, the Rs, and fount herself in the Ts. To Cole's grave site. She stopped and stared for some time. She looked at the ground, and whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry." The words were the only thing thing she had to say.  
  
"We, had so many chances. And finally, the last time, I messed up." Phoebe exclaimed. She looked at the ground, and began to head back to her car. She unlocked it and sat in the driver's seat. She saw her reflection in the mirror. Her tear stricken face had so many feelings pressed into it. She heard a whisper.  
  
"It's not your fault." It was soft, soothing. Maybe it was her, maybe not. But she knew one thing. Suddenly, she knew the answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for those who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I agree." Paige and Piper said in a perfect sync. Piper sat on the couch, holding her blonde haired boy on her lap. He looked up at Phoebe and smiled. His perfect baby teeth shined at his aunt, like he knew something. Phoebe tilted her head and met her nephews tropical, blue/green gaze. He giggled and looked away.  
  
"I'm glad. I still need to talk to Grams though." Phoebe said. Paige and Piper nodded.  
  
"Do we come with you?" Paige asked curiously, hiding the excitement of meeting Phoebe's child. Phoebe smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, I think I need to do this on my own. Maybe, find a different type of closure." Phoebe answered. Piper nodded and rose, setting Wyatt down. She took her sister in an embrace, and held her close.  
  
"I love you Phoebe, and what ever happens, I'll be here for you." Piper informed, Phoebe nodded and backed away. She had a closed smile on her face, and looked at Paige.  
  
"I love ya sis!" Paige said happily. Phoebe laughed and looked down at Wyatt, who still smiled at her.  
  
"Bye bye." Wyatt said blowing Phoebe a kiss. Phoebe smiled and picked up Wyatt.  
  
"Can I have a kiss before I go?" Phoebe requested. Wyatt nodded and planted a quick kiss on his aunt's cheek. Then he wiped his mouth, knowing he'd get a response from all of the adults.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, It shall be done." Penny answered. Phoebe took a breath and prepared herself. She closed her eyes, and waited. For a brief second, she was nowhere. Her mind lost in a kind of space that was indescribable. The feeling expanded to her brain, not knowing what to think. Then, it took over her heart. Mixed emotions crowded the emotional part of her body. From this point on, she didn't know what to expect.  
  
She found herself in a car. The car was pretty much beat up. The tan color of the 1998 Ford was hidden by the wheels with rust. The seats had holes in them, and the seatbelt had been ripped and layer limply on the floor. She opened the door, and shut it behind her. She noticed what she was wearing was light denim flares that were low rise. She also wore a red sweatshirt that felt a lot less then soft on the inside. She studied the house. It looked familiar; the pink color had faded into a baby pink, the flowers were taken over by weeds. The roof hadn't been taken car of very well. The driveway had many upon many of cracks. In fact, the houses around her weren't much different.  
  
It was the manor. She felt her left hand crawl up to her mouth, and stay there. She noticed two other cars in the driveway. Both similar to hers. She walked up to the door, assuming it was unlocked and opened it. She stepped inside. The inside was much more well taken care of then the outside. The furniture was different, the floor hadn't been redone, but it was clean. It smelled of a variety of things, even though non of which were considered bad, just okay.  
  
"Hey Pheebs." A voice called. It belonged to a woman, she knew that voice, and it wasn't Piper. To normal for Paige. She knew who it was.  
  
"Prue?" Phoebe called, rushing to the kitchen where she assumed it was coming from. Prue looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"Who else?" She said with a smile. Phoebe leaped to her older sister and embraced her, tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Well I'm happy to see you too I guess. Hard day at work?" Prue asked, hugging her sister back. Phoebe smiled, remembering where she was. She shrugged.  
  
"It was okay. Where are Piper and Paige?" Phoebe asked, trying to keep a low profile.  
  
"Piper is upstairs. Who's Paige?" Prue asked. Phoebe stared at Prue. It had been so long since she saw those Blue/Green eyes, and that dark raven hair. It occurred to her that in this reality, they hadn't discovered Paige.  
  
"Paige? What?" Phoebe asked, hiding her thoughts. Prue shrugged. She went back to reading her newspaper.  
  
"Where's my kid?" Phoebe asked, her stomach flourishing with excitement. Prue smiled.  
  
"She's on the couch. She's been waiting for you for two hours. What took you so long?" Prue asked. She. Prue said she. That means she had a little girl. Phoebe bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I had to work late." Phoebe said, turning towards the living room. She went to the couch where a small lump lay with a blanket covering her. Phoebe took a deep breath. She had no idea of how any of this could turn out. She paused, and listened to the little girl breath. The soft, quiet breath was the only thing she could hear. She went to sit down on the couch, and discovered the young girls face.  
  
She looked to be two at the oldest. Her face shape was similar to Phoebe's, with a nose that curled up. Her small lips closed loosely in her slumber. She had short straight medium golden brown hair that reached her chin, and fell neatly on the pillow she laid her head on. Her nose was sprinkled with many tiny freckles. Her long black eyelashes curled up just right towards her thin dark eyebrows. Suddenly, there was movement. Her eyelids split to reveal two almond shaped gold/green eyes. A happy gasp escaped the girl's mouth. She immediately jumped to Phoebe who caught her.  
  
"I miffed you fooooo mutch!" The girl said cutely, Phoebe smiled at this. She rested her head on the girls, whose hair smelled of baby shampoo. Her soft skin clutched to Phoebe's neck as Phoebe smiled lovingly. So she was it. She was the part of her and Cole she once longed for. She hugged the little girl closer and closer, and the girl didn't resist one bit.  
  
"I missed you too." Phoebe exclaimed, figuring she might as well play the part.  
  
"Auntie Prue told me dat you woud be homb before dis!" The girl replied. Phoebe smiled, and then made a baby face.  
  
"I'm very sorry." Phoebe apologized. The girl giggled at this. Phoebe noticed the blanket the girl was covered in had a name on it. Chloe Elizabeth Halliwell. 'Same last name deal.' Phoebe thought. Chloe found this amusing. Footsteps came down the stairs, and Piper appeared holding another young girl. Phoebe studied her, Piper now had shoulder length brown hair, and wore no make up.  
  
"Hey Pheebs. Chloe's been very upset." Piper informed. Phoebe smiled at her daughter who smiled and nodded. A car pulled up, no different from the rest. It was beat up and matched the surrounding area. Phoebe looked out the window to see who it was, but Chloe knew.  
  
"Dada!" Chloe exclaimed happily. She slid a finder into her mouth and looked up at Phoebe with a smile on her face. Phoebe, of course wasn't too thrilled. 'Play the part.' She told herself. Pretty soon the door opened, and Cole stepped inside. He hadn't shaved in about five days, and was wearing casual clothes. Phoebe felt her heart skip a beat. Not seeing him for years on end changed her feelings somewhat.  
  
Cole's eyes immediately lit up. He skipped looking to Piper and Prue, and even the little girl Piper now handed to Prue. He focused on Phoebe. He didn't love her any less then the day he met her. He put his bag down, and looked at the room.  
  
"They're coming again. I don't know why. But the alarms in the next town are going off. We might as well get to safety before it's too late." Cole informed. Piper and Prue exchanged nervous glances. Chloe's face immediately fell, but Phoebe was left in confusion.  
  
"Who's coming?" Phoebe asked. She was answered by every face in the room staring at her like she had said something totally, and completely stupid.  
  
"How can you say that?" Piper asked. Phoebe was taken back. Piper took offence to the question. Cole tilted his head and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Are you okay baby?" Cole asked. Phoebe looked down at Chloe who starred up questionably at her. Prue had that big sister I know all look on her face. She hadn't seen that one for a while.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But who's coming?" Phoebe asked. Prue now crossed her arms.  
  
"Phoebe, it's not funny. What's wrong with you?" Prue asked. Phoebe shook her head and took a step back, still holding Chloe.  
  
"I know it's not funny Prue. I don't know whose coming!" She said in defense. Cole took a few steps towards Phoebe.  
  
"What's going on?" Cole asked. Phoebe glanced at Piper who now had tears in her eyes. Prue had one arm around her, and held the other little girl in the other arm.  
  
"You tell me!" Phoebe responded. 'Maybe I should tell them.' She trialed off in her mind. She decided to tell them, they could tell her what was going on.  
  
"Okay, Okay fine. I was sent here from another reality, to, to uh." Phoebe stopped. If she told them that she was here for Chloe they might not let her take her. Chloe looked up at Phoebe with a scared expression, and reached out for Cole. Cole took her and whispered something in her ear. Piper crossed her arms.  
  
"To what?" Piper asked. Before Phoebe answered, a deep, low siren alarmed. Chloe and the other little girl started crying.  
  
"Never mind, explain later." Cole said, he took the lead to a bookcase, and reached behind several books, and stepped back. The shelf shifted to the right, and he stepped in. Piper followed close behind, and Prue looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Okay Phoebe from another dimension, your still my sister and your coming with us." Prue informed. The girl Prue held nodded and pointed to the dark, open space. Phoebe followed Piper and Prue shut the bookcase.  
  
They walked down steps, and turned corners. They were guided by bright pink neon paint. Chloe's whimpers could be heard in the near distance. They took a turn, and Cole stepped aside. Piper stepped up and blew a hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Who's going first you or Nikki?" Cole asked. Chloe pointed to the girl Prue held, Nikki. The little girl had clear skin, and chin length blonde curly hair. She had light, clear blue eyes that stared up at the hole. Cole reached up, and set her on the ceiling. Phoebe watched in curiosity. He then did the same to Chloe, and Jumped, crabbing on to the wall, and lifting himself up. He reached down for Piper's hand and lifter her up. As soon as they couldn't be seen, he looked down at Phoebe.  
  
"Are you coming?" Cole asked, offering a hand. Phoebe looked behind her at Prue who nodded. She grabbed Cole's hand and felt her stomach twist. She ignored it, and he lifted her until she could reach herself. Prue followed the same routine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was late, nothing was happening. Chloe was sleeping on Phoebe's lap and Phoebe was sitting against a wall. Cole was fast asleep on a mat. Piper sat Indian style across from Phoebe and Prue, who was holding Nikki.  
  
"What's going on here? I mean, who's after us?" Phoebe asked, stroking Chloe's hair. The little girl just felt so right. Piper looked down, and Prue decided to step up.  
  
"A while ago, we were attacked by the demon Shax. He almost killed me, but Leo and the elders were able to make a deal with the source. He double crossed us. This is one of the only places left that's not totally taken over." Prue explained. Phoebe looked up surprised, after five years of wondering, that was it. Prue had to die in her world, for everyone else to survive.  
  
"Why was that so horrible for me to ask? I mean, if I wanted to keep my cover I would have played along, and it would have been weird, but why did I get jumped on?" Phoebe asked. Piper now had tears rolling down her face, and Prue stepped up once again.  
  
"They got Leo, Phoebe. They had a son, Wyatt. Leo thought he could save him, but he couldn't. And it was too late for Wyatt." Prue explained. Piper got up and walked to the other side of the room to another mat and laid down.  
  
"She never got over it." Prue stated quietly. Phoebe looked down.  
  
"I had no idea." Phoebe apologized. Prue smiled and shook her head.  
  
"So what's it like where you came from?" Prue asked. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Well, Piper and Leo are married. They have a son named Wyatt, but Leo is now an elder so Piper and him are kind of at their end." Phoebe explained. Prue nodded and smiled at the mentioned name of Wyatt.  
  
"What about you and Cole? What about Chloe?" Prue asked. Phoebe's face grew of sadness.  
  
"I'm uh, single. Cole's vanquished. Chloe, uh. I think you know." Phoebe answered. Prue nodded, and glanced at Chloe.  
  
"So what about me? Am I famous? How's Ricky?" Prue asked cutely. Phoebe looked down.  
  
"Who's Ricky?" Phoebe asked. Prue looked to Nikki and Phoebe knew.  
  
"Ah, see where I come from Andy was your sole mate." Phoebe said. Prue laughed.  
  
"I think I've been there." Prue answered with a smile on her face. "What else?" Prue asked. Phoebe paused, and looked up.  
  
"Uh, there's not a lot more to say." Phoebe answered. Prue lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh just tell me I can take it." Prue answered. Phoebe thought for a second and Prue nodded.  
  
"Uh, Prue when Shax attacked, you didn't make it." Phoebe answered, her voice full of regret, even a crack. To Phoebe's surprise Prue smiled. Her grin reached ear to ear.  
  
"That means that means it's not the same there. Your safe. Everyone's okay!" Prue said excitedly. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"You have to take Nikki." Prue exclaimed. At the call of her name Nikki opened her eyes, and watched the conversation.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked. Prue took Phoebe's hand and the look on her face got even more determined.  
  
"I know why you're here. In your place, Chloe doesn't exist. Somewhere in her life she's supposed to be somewhere at the right time, and she's supposed to bring the fight to another level. She can't do that if she doesn't exist. When you go back and bring her you have to take Nikki too." Prue answered. Phoebe closed her eyes and thought.  
  
"It's not that easy. I mean I'd take you and, everyone that's in danger but I can't do that. I don't even think there's that much magic what if I'm not supposed to?" Phoebe asked, turning towards Prue. Prue shook her head.  
  
"No, I know. You're part of the real, the actually reality. This is probably made up. I can't imagine Nikki not existing after you leave. She needs a chance. And it's too risky here. Even if this plane is real, they're going to find us soon Phoebe. You have to take her... Please?" Prue begged. Phoebe paused, not knowing what to do.  
  
A/N: Please review.. It inspires me so much more.. thanks. 


End file.
